The present invention relates to an improved stabilizer for archery bows, and more particularly relates to an improved construction of a stabilizer of a type to be attached to the handle raiser of an archery bow.
It is well known that an arrow in general performs at the moment of release an initial behavior called "archer's paradox". More specifically, a nocked arrow is strongly pushed by a string during drawing and the point of the arrow is strongly pressed against the wall of the sight window of the handle raiser of the bow at release of the arrow. As a consequence, the arrow flexes while assuming a shape convex to the side wall of the handle raiser and, as a reaction of this first flexing, next flexes while assuming a shape concave to the side wall of the handle raiser at separation from the bow. This alternate flexing of the arrow repeats even after separation from the bow and, as a consequence, the arrow meanders during its flight towards the target.
As is clear from this initial behaviour, the point of the arrow passes by the handle raiser whilst strongly pressing the arrow against the body of the bow. It is required for the main body of the archery bow to have a subtle reaction to such an initial behavior of the arrow at release. Ill reaction of the main body tends to cause unstable flight of the arrow which results in low rate of hit.
Further, it generally happens with archery bows of the above-described type that the bow as a whole moves in the shooting direction at release of the arrow due to inertia of the limbs, and this movement of the bow tends to cause accidental falling of the arrow from the bow. In order to avoid such a trouble, it is employed to bind the wrist of the player to the main body of the bow by a suitable band. It is also employed to use a stabilizer made up of a pair of rigid arms which are provided with masses at their distal ends. The stabilizer is attached to the handle raiser of the bow so that it extends laterally in a direction normal to the shooting direction, thereby limiting the above-described movement of the main body of the bow at release of the arrow.
In the case of such a conventional stabilizer, however, presence of the stabilizer wields ill influence on the initial behaviour of the arrow and its generation of impulsive vibrations in random directions is liable to disturb stable flight of the arrow.